


I missed you, too

by OtomePrincess



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomePrincess/pseuds/OtomePrincess
Summary: Brendan stumbles upon his old photographs and start remembering his time spent with May during their travels. The messages and pictures they exchanged and their friendship had been something so precious for him and he misses it.He realizes that he may not have taken the best decision of distancing himself from her after the whole end of the world ordeal, but can do nothing for what is already done.Except maybe, just send her a message.





	I missed you, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manhattan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattan/gifts).



> Set after the end of the game, I used ORAS as a point of reference. Not really a romance thing (?) but it is up to you to decide!
> 
> It´s just a sweet and (hopefully) easy to read fanfic for the 2017 Pokémon Holiday Exchange.

Brendan had finally arrived to the nearest Pokémon Center after a whole day of working on the field with the wild pokémon. Today had been a particularly tough day and he was exhausted, but satisfied with his work.

He loved it, after all. There was nothing best for him, he told himself. 

He loved working with pokémon out in the open and doing field work. He was never suited for office work, just like his father. It didn't matter that he sometimes ended up more tired than the previous day or went on for days without catching a glimpse of sleep. It was all worth it, he assured.

Sighing contentedly, he took out his PokéNav and intended to plug it to its charger when he accidentally accessed to the picture gallery of the device and all the photographs he had taken popped up in the screen.

They were mostly pictures of different pokémon or berries he had come across while working. He decided to check the gallery for a bit before going to sleep. He hadn't done in a while.

He got into his bed and started to scroll through the pictures. He was just skimming over them, doing it too fast to really be paying any attention to the content of the photographs. He was already half asleep when something red on the screen caught his eye.

He stopped and noticed that he had scrolled all the way to the older pictures, from a few years ago, when he was 12 years old and had been traveling all over Hoenn to fill the pokédex that his father had given him.

Now, a very familiar gray-blue eyes were staring back at him from the picture he had stopped on. It was one of the last pictures May had sent him from her own travels. A sudden sense of nostalgia hit him in the gut and now he was not as sleepy anymore. He got up to a sitting position and went to the very beginning of those pictures.

When he finally reached it, he smiled.

He had completely forgotten about these, but now that he was looking at this specific photograph, he couldn't help the memories flood his mind.

* * *

 

His mom had been nagging him about how they were going to get some new neighbors and that they had a child of his age. She liked to stress on how he was supposed to be friendly with them and help them get settled in.

And then he heard that they were actually the family of the Gym leader from Petalburg City.

That actually had him eager about meeting their new neighbors, specially the child. The son of a Gym Leader? He had to be strong for sure, and love pokémon! Maybe he would even be willing to help him with his father's requests. His imagination was doing nothing to deter his excitement about meeting this new guy and building a friendship with him.

A few days later he was slightly disappointed as the truth came through his own bedroom door in the form of his new neighbor, the DAUGHTER of Norman, May.

* * *

 

Now that he took a good look at the picture, he could see that he was faking a smile while May was awkwardly standing beside him. His mom had insisted on taking a picture of the two and the proceeded to send it to him.

He snickered at it and scrolled to the next picture. Then he felt a sense of Deja vu when a sincere smile started to tug at his lips.

* * *

 

He thought he would regret his decision of sharing his PokéNav ID with May when he started receiving daily messages with silly and pointless updates from her. But his mother insisted on him responding back properly, so he still replied even if just with a word.

Then one day, it just changed.

It all started with a short message. Something along the lines of ‘Look at this little guy!’ along with a picture of May holding an unusually small Taillow in her arms. He wasn't sure why she had sent him something like that, but after looking at the picture for about a minute, he couldn't avoid the smile that had been tugging at the corner of his lips.

Maybe he would answer back with a picture of his own as well.

Maybe.

* * *

 

‘How childish he had been back then!’ It surprised him that May had been able to put up with his attitude for so long.

That's right! He could remember it clearly now…

* * *

 

The next time they met, it was at the entrance of Rustboro City, and by then more than a couple of pictures have already been exchanged between the two.

They had strolled around the city for a bit and he was amazed at the difference between the city and their hometown. She, on the other hand, had been more amused with the expressions on his face.

Later on, they met again, this time in front of the Devon Headquarters. She had been entrusted with a letter by the president himself and she was on her way to deliver it. He just decided to tag along for a bit. While they were walking, she didn't miss the chance to fill him in with all the information about her most recent encounters with some Team Whatnot, only to finish it all by proudly showing him her brand new Gym badge.

He noticed with little surprise that her pokémon party had grown larger and that there was a new shine on her eyes when she talked about her battles. It reminded him a little of his father when he ranted about a new discovery on his work.

That's when he realized that she was destined for greater things, bigger than he could possibly imagine at the time. And he caught himself looking forward to it.

It was the first time he felt genuinely excited about the progress of someone other than him. But he also felt slightly afraid by this new discovery.

* * *

 

He felt warm inside, realizing that he had been right back then. She was now the champion of Hoenn and practically the hero that had saved the world from certain doom at the hands of those loons from Team Aqua.

But geez, had he worried about her back then!

* * *

 

The messages continued long after that and without fail when they couldn't see each other.

He noticed with slight surprise that he no longer found her messages that troublesome. He answered them with sincere and long responses and whenever he ran out of battery, he would rush to the nearest Pokémon Center to recharge his PokéNav. He couldn't afford to miss the picture that May was sure to send him once she got her second Gym badge, after all.

* * *

 

‘Those had been happy days’, he thought. Back then, the only thing that worried him was to have something interesting to share with May when she sent him her next update.

Well, that and maybe her crush on that guy.

* * *

 

The next messages from May had him on an emotional rollercoaster. She was telling him about her clashes with Team Aqua and he was starting to seriously worry about her safety when she suddenly switched gears and began to describe with careful detail her encounter with the ‘surprisingly handsome son of the Devon president’, Steven.

He had been the person that the letter she had been entrusted with was addressed to, and boy was she glad she had accepted the job. She had ranted about him for several messages and even Brendan could tell that she was smitten by him.

And that was annoying him quite a bit, he realized.

But the realization didn't help him to sort out all the other feelings that were swirling inside of him. It seemed as if he was torn between feeling happy for her new badge, worried about her exponentially growing number of encounters with Team Aqua, annoyed at her new found crush with this guy and finally, powerless, because there was really nothing that he could do to stop May from going on her own and meeting all these new people that he knew nothing of and creating bonds with them.

Yeah, maybe he was _just_ overreacting.

He was _just_ overwhelmed by all this new information.

He _just_ saw May as his own family, so of course he was worried about her going on her own and putting herself on harm's way.

If he had had a sister like May, he bet he would be feeling the same as he was feeling right now.

* * *

 

He remembers a running joke between them about how she was positively in love with Steven, how she would run to his side at a message notice and how she liked older guys. He also remembers the complicated feeling inside of him whenever she blushed at the innuendo and denied with all her might that he was just an acquaintance. Even if just a very handsome acquaintance.

He wondered if she would still get mad the same if he sent her a message mentioning her crush. Or would she send him back a picture of her blushing face and call him an idiot. Or…

Would she answer at all?

‘Whatever happened to those days?’ He asks himself, making a pause. After looking back at the memories that he had thought were so precious for him, he now wondered what had happened to him. He had hoped those days would never end, had he not?

But, as he looked around him now, he slowly noticed that his decision to grow distant may not have been the correct one.

After the whole end of the world ordeal, after the peace had finally been restored and when they could finally continue with their lives as they had before, he purposefully started to drift apart and broke communication. Messages started to diminish because he didn't have the time to answer back, pictures stopped being sent altogether and even his excuses not to meet became unnecessary as she understood that he would be 'busy'.

And surely, he had been too busy with his work to realize it, but now, suddenly taking notice of her absence, he also realized that he missed her.

But why? Why didn't he noticed it until now? Had he _really_ been that busy?

No, he knew the answer. He just grew afraid. Afraid of the things that May could achieve on her own and the thinking that maybe, she would be the one to cut him off and leave him behind.

He didn't ignore the fact that they were different. While he was a collector, she was a trainer. His aim was to catch all the different pokémon that he could find to fill his father's PokéDex and learn more about them in the way, but she didn't only catch them. She loved and raised them, created a deeper bond with and grew alongside them.

And the results have been shocking. She had destroyed a criminal organization whose final goal was the destruction of the world as we knew it, then had promptly snatched the position of Hoenn's most powerful pokémon trainer and had finally announced that she intended on taking over his father's position as Gym Leader of the Petalburg City gym.

She was a genius, as most people liked to refer to her, but that didn't make her any less likeable. She had her very own fan club and was very dear to many people around Hoenn. There was not one person in the region that wouldn’t have heard May’s name.

How could they remain the same? How could she still have time for him with all these changes occurring in her life? Wasn't she the one who should have been busier, the one to drift apart, the one to come up with excuses to not meet with him?

He was just a coward and decided that it would be best for him if he just cut it off before he was the one who ended up alone.

But wasn't he alone now, as well?

He had been an idiot, but he could still make it up, right?

And he wouldn't wait anymore. He couldn't wait anymore. Things would never get better if he kept being afraid. He would never be less alone if he remained as he was right now.

He exited the gallery of his PokéNav and went directly to the message function. And just when he was about to start writing, he stopped. The previous resolve vanishing into thin air as he asked himself… What should he write to her about? He hadn't spoken with her properly for a few months now, let alone sent her a message. Would she think that it was weird of him? Would she ignore it because she was too busy or…?

And then he took notice of the last message that he received from her.

The last one who sent a message between the two had been her. It was a single “Hey” that he never answered back because who knows what kind of excuse his mind had come up with at the time.

Gods, how he hated himself at the moment.

‘Well, no time like the present’, he thought while quickly typing a short ‘Hey’ and sending it immediately.

Just to regret it a second later as he took a quick look at the clock and notice that it was way past two in the morning. ‘Who the hell sends a message at this hour?!’ He wants to smash his head against the wall, only to stop short when he heard the distinctive sound of a new message coming through his PokéNav.

Without a second thought, he reads it and sure enough, it’s from May.

‘Hey, took you long enough’, it reads and he can tell she’s upset but also happy.

A second one soon follows after her first. ‘Welcome back, I missed you’, and he knows that she means it. She means what is written there and much more that doesn't need to be written at all. She must know that he had just now realized how much of a fool he has been and that everything is forgiven, because that is just how she is.

And he knows all of this because he just knows her that much. Just like she knows what he is thinking and feeling. 

Ever since that day she came through the door of his room and messed with his expectations about his new neighbor, he had been playing around in her palm and trying to fool himself about it.

But he also missed and loved all of that.

‘I know, I’m sorry’, he sends back. She surely will get all the hidden meaning behind that single ‘sorry’.

‘I missed you too’.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it manhattan! I replayed the whole game just to make sure I would have the correct order of events and just to have a reminder of everything that happens in game. I may have missed a couple of the things that you had requested, so I'm so sorry for that! 
> 
> I hope you had a happy holidays!


End file.
